A little too much to drink
by Millazz
Summary: Haymitch and Effie wake up with no memory of last night's events and both are sporting wedding rings on their fingers. A prompt from tumblr, I do not take credit for the idea.


Flutteringphalanges on tumblr prompted people with this lovely idea and I took the liberty to make this come true. I hope you like it!

"AU in which Effie and Haymitch wake up one morning together during the Victory Tour with severe hangovers, no memory of the previous night, but both are sporting wedding rings on their fingers."

**Too much to drink**

**T**here was a sharp pain across her forehead that woke her from her slumber. She couldn't open her eyes, they seemed to be stuck together like that one time she had an accident with her fakelashes. But this was different. It was as if they just wouldn't open. And then she remembered how to open them, how foolish of her. The light hit her eyes and she averted her gaze to the left and rolled onto her side. A bad idea that instantly nauseated her. She wasn't very proper right now she was quite sure of it. And then sudden realization hit her. She wasn't alone.

The golden hair messed up and tangled next to her belonged to someone she knew very well. She froze up and didn't dare to move, not only because the last time she did that she had to fight the urge to puke her guts out but because she didn't want to wake him. Why was Abernathy in HER bed? Had he gotten so drunk he'd forgotten where his room was? And she then added one plus one in her mind and they equaled them being drunk together. Her headache and lack of control over her gag reflex plus his existanse in her bed could only equal one thing. They had stopped tip toeing around each other and done it.

She panicked, what had she done? Why was this happening now? During the victory tour. Oh the children, what would they think?! She didn't want to set a bad example for them after all. And now this wasn't positively influencing them was this? She sat up slowly, careful not to touch him. She took her first good look at him. It indeed was Haymitch. His blonde hair was covering half of his face but she recognized the stubble and she resisted a sudden whim to touch him. Keep your hands to yourself, Trinket. She reminded herself. She then looked under the sheets to confirm that indeed she was nude. She felt uneasy and wondered how much Haymitch remembered from lastnight because her memories were scarse and few. She slapped herself in the most lady like way she could muster up and hoped that she would wake up a bit more before facing him.

The sound startled the sleeping man and he shifted on the bed. Effie now had a perfect view of his stomach. It was covered with white scars, some swollen from the depht they must have at one point been. She felt bad for him and traced a finger over the biggest one, just over his belly button. It ran all the way to his side and was the widht of her thumb she noted. It must have been the one she once screamed for when he was in the arena. She was just a child and hated to see her favorite get hurt. She got a crush on him as well. Of course she did, everyone did. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize he had woken up before there was a hand grabbing her wrist. She startled at the sudden touch and their eyes connected. In his eyes she could see fear but also a will to fight whatever was in his way.

"Don't touch me." His voice was more scared than angry. She furrowed her eyebrows together and pulled her wrist out of his grip. Haymitch seemed startled and she gave him a chance to shake the sleep off of himself before talking.

"I'm sorry." It was almost a whisper that escaped her lips and she crashed onto the bed and covered her head with the sheets. "Just get out."

"It's my room." She heard him say and then he shifted on the bed and when she peeked from underneath the sheet she saw him hanging over the edge of the bed. Effie took a chance and moved closer to him, wanting to take all of his pain away. And then she was reminded of her own. Hell no, she thought as her body gave in and she vomited over Haymitch's shoulder and into a conveniently placed bucket next to the bed. "Wow, let's just say that this was not the first thing I wanted to see."

"Shut the bloody hell up." She managed to say while coughing up vile bile from her throat. Her head was pounding and she was sweaty and suddenly she felt cold. This couldn't have gone any worse. And then she felt Haymitch's hands wrap around her waist. He was curled up in a sort of ball around her thighs while she was on all fours.

"It'll be alright princess." He comforted her drunkenly.

"Nothing will ever be alright." She fell back after she was sure there was nothing left to vomit in her stomach. Haymitch got up from the bed and Effie's heart fell to the bottom of her empty stomach. She watched him with her eyes halfway closed, wishing for a cup of tea. Wishing that the pain would subdue and she could go on. She didn't even know what time it was and that was unlikely from her. Haymitch pulled on his boxers and walked into the bathroom and she heard the water running. Then a splash. And then he returned with a glass of water in his hand. She smiled sheepishly and tried not to show her desperation as she reached for the glass.

"Here you go, this should help atleast a little bit." He noted as he gave her the glass and sat by her feet.

"Thank you." She mustered to say before taking a mouthful of water and trying to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth. Haymitch took her foot into his hands and gently rubbed soothing patters on the tender skin. Effie could just shiver. "What exactly happened last night? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well lets just say that I enjoy peaceful mornings, princess. No use in riling you up before I've had my first drink of the day."

"No but really, Haymitch. What happened and why does my head feel like it's about to explode?" Effie complained and felt herself melt while his rough hands worked on her feet. It felt like magic.

"Well I drink to forget so I might not be much use to you. Although I do remember you hogging a fair share of my beverages last night." Effie sulked into the glass and a sudden glimmer caught her eye and she let out a piercing shriek. No. Way. Haymitch jumped from the bed and prepared himself with a sort of fighting pose ready to take on the world. Under other circumstances this would have been something to mock him about but right now was not the time. There was a golden ring decorating Effie's ringfinger and that was the cause of her screaming.

"Holy shit Effie, you scared me half to death, what is wrong?!" Haymitch realized no one was going to kill them and calmed down, his pulse probably still racing. Effie could only hold out her hand and motion for him to come closer. Haymitch huffed and walked over to her and slumped down onto the bed.

"This is a nightmare." Effie laughed and patted Haymitch on the chest and left her hand linger there for a little longer than normally.

"Nope, wide awake darling. And you know you can touch if you want to, apparently you've already touched it all last n.." He could never finish his sentense and instead got a little slap on the chest from the blonde. Haymitch smirked at her and brought his hand up to her face and brushed his thumb over her makeup-free cheek. "Holy fucking shit what is this?!"

Now she knew she was awake. And the reality kicked in as she felt a cold ring press against her face. Fuck. They were married?

"We're married?! Haymitch what exactly do you remember from last nigth?!" She asked desperately while trying to remember exactly what happened herself. Nope. No memories whatsoever.

"God damnit woman. Why are you always so clingy?" Haymitch sighed and fell back, covering his face with his hands. "This makes no sense."

"Oh I think this makes perfect sense. I got drunk and you took advantage of me." Effie felt the anger turning her cheeks red as her dress from last night that was carelessly scattered on the ground with her accessories.

"I took advantage of YOU? Oh don't flatter yourself princess." Haymitch laughed mockingly and turned his face to see the expression on her face. It looked worse than the time they had ran 30 minutes late from schedule a few days ago.

"You're a pig Haymitch." Effie mumbled as she gathered the sheets around herself and got out of bed. Her legs felt wobbly and she could have sworn that underneath the sheets they had turned into strands of spaghetti. She collected whatever clothes she had left on the floor and failed to retvieve her dignity in the process.

"Ah, so this is a one time thing wifey?" Haymitch mocked and propped himself up with his elbows, taking in the view he had on her ivory skin. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to happen again soon or as soon as he'd want it to.

"Shut up Haymitch." The words darted off her tongue. Haymitch chuckled at the horrible reply and got up from the bed. He was only sporting his boxers and gosh Effie wanted nothing more than to grab him by the arms and wrestle him onto the bed. She bit on her lower lip and hoped her intentions weren't too obvious. Haymitch was now only a few inches away from her and he was towering above her little figure. He pressed a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Catch a few more minutes of sleep, I'll make sure we're running on time." Was all he said. Effie nodded at this, grateful but not wanting to show it. She then pressed her forehead against his neck and sighed before removing the golden ring from her finger. It was beautiful. Rosegold she assumed. She took a step back and held it out to him. "You keep it princess." He smirked, removing his own in the meanwhile and with a wink he said. "Who knows you might need it oneday."

And that is the story on how Haymitch would limp for a day during the victory tour. Man she had one hell of a kick.

What the two of them don't remember is Haymitch proposing to her after a heated make-out session. He wanted to make her an honorable lady, not just some skanky one night thing. He wanted the whole package.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, please leave me a comment and help me to become a better writer!


End file.
